


Something More Involved Than Lame-Ass Blowjobs

by martialartist816



Series: Lame-Ass Handjobs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Otaburi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and of yuri's potty mouth, more of otabek's patience, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: A sequel fic, following how Yuri and Otabek celebrate first and second place at the Cup of Canada





	

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read part one first, but i think it would help this fic make more sense if you do! enjoy!

**** On the first place podium, Yuri stood a few inches taller than Otabek. They both held their medals high—gold for Yuri, silver for Otabek—and waited  for the crowd to finish their celebration. As the top male skater in Russia, Yuri was accustomed to the pops of camera flashes and the chants of his name.

He glanced over at Otabek, his boyfriend as of a few days before. Really, though, it felt like longer than that. Maybe the night before the short program was just the first time they confirmed it verbally.

The urge to hold Otabek’s hand, right there on the podium in front of everyone, struck him. His hand tingled with the thought of it. They’d held hands in public before, maybe kissed a little when they thought no one was looking, but if Yuri bridged that gap on the ice, every camera would catch it.

The image of his old rival Katsuki getting kissed on live television flashed through his head. Victor obviously didn’t care about displaying his affection for the whole world to see. Did that make Victor braver than he was? Yuri scowled. Fuck that.

Not only did he grab Otabek’s hand, but he made a show of it too. Yuri raised his arm up high and smacked his palm right into his boyfriend’s. Otabek blinked, glanced at Yuri, and then smiled down at where their hands joined together. As a cheer erupted from the audience, Otabek laced their fingers together. Yuri’s scowl melted into a proud smile, and he showed off the fact that  _ yeah, I can win first place _ and  _ still have time to bag a hot as fuck boyfriend _ .

Take that, you katsudon-loving idiots. I can show my love to the whole world, too.

* * *

“You never over rotate on your loops,” Yuri mentioned as they made it back to Otabek’s hotel room.  “Funny how that was exactly what you needed to do to score exactly half a point below me.”

Otabek shrugged once his Kazakhstan jacket slid off his shoulders. “Coincidence.”

“Uh huh.” Yuri tapped his sock-covered foot against the carpet and folded his arms, not buying it one bit. “If you do that again in the final, I’ll…”

“Yeah?” Otabek smiled as he stepped up to Yuri. His warm and heavy hands rested on his shoulders, and Yuri uncrossed his arms. As soon as those hands started rubbing his sore muscles, Yuri melted. “What’ll you do?”

“Give me a minute. I’ll think of something real scary.”

Yuri let his eyes slipped closed, and he leaned forward into the hands massaging him. Otabek indulged him some more, sliding his hands down Yuri’s arms and pressing his thumbs into any knots he found. If he kept it up, they’d have to move to the bed since Yuri’s legs were two seconds away from turning to noodles.

Lips touched his forehead, then his ear.

“Let’s go take a bath.”

Yuri shuddered and grabbed the front of Otabek’s shirt because yep, there went his legs. He leaned against his boyfriend for support, face buried in his neck. While they were around the same height, Otabek had broader shoulders, and Yuri liked them very much.

“Is that your post-competition ritual, too?” he murmured against smooth skin.

“Not necessarily. But it is my pre-love making ritual.” Otabek’s breath ghosted over his cheek as he spoke, and Yuri could hear his smile.

“Fuck,” Yuri said, already as red as a cherry. He tugged at Otabek’s shirt, meaning for it to be retaliation for his sudden shamelessness (thank you, God), but his grip was weak. Otabek laughed airily at his reaction and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist.

Yuri swallowed to get rid of the dryness in his throat and looped his arms behind Otabek’s neck. Otabek lifted him an inch off the floor and hobbled the few steps to the bathroom, Yuri dangling from him like a blond and embarrassed necklace.

“You need to have made love before to know what your ritual is for it,” Yuri pointed out when Otabek set him down. Even through his fuzzy socks, the cold from the tile floor made him shiver. Or maybe it was the excitement. Yeah, definitely the excitement.

“I know, but it sounded cool.”

Yuri watched as he flipped the light on and leaned over the rub to run hot water. He remained firmly in place, arms crossed again, the twisting in his gut preventing him from doing anything else. Did Otabek really mean it? Were they about to wash up together and move to the bed and get dirty all over again?  _ Fucking finally. _

So why did his stomach hurt?

Otabek appeared in front of him again, and Yuri dropped his arms to his sides. Reaching up, Otabek unzipped Yuri’s track jacket and tugged the sleeves until it came off. Yuri kept his eyes on his face the whole time as his boyfriend slowly, methodically, caringly undressed him. It got colder as more layers came off, but Yuri teased himself with the thought of submerging in warm water.

When he got his limbs to work again, Yuri did the same for Otabek. He stepped closer than necessary and pulled Otabek’s plain t-shirt over his head. Next went his navy blue track pants, for which Yuri dropped down on his knees to remove. He couldn’t fight the blush on his cheeks, so he kept his eyes on his hands instead of looking up at Otabek. From his spot on the floor, all Yuri had to do was hook his fingers in the waistband of Otabek’s boxer briefs and slip them down his legs. That was it.

Yuri was literally eye-to-eye (some perverted pun intended) with Otabek’s crotch. His hands rested idly on Otabek’s thighs as he thought about it. He felt so tempted to give him another blowjob. His mouth even watered at the idea; how weird is that, right? But Otabek promised love-making, and Yuri wanted that more than anything else.

Instead, he leaned forward and started a line of kisses up one of Otabek’s thighs. He repeated the path on the other side, pausing to nibble over his hipbone, before completely passing his dick and kissing some more up his stomach. He felt the moment Otabek went rigid, and he kept his satisfied smile on the inside. Standing, Yuri planted more kisses up and up and up until he pressed the last one to Otabek’s jaw. His fingers trailed up, brushing lightly along his boyfriend’s tapered waist.

Otabek’s cheeks were pink when Yuri got there, and his lips stretched into a smug grin.

“Cat got your tongue?” he practically purred. Without waiting for a response, Yuri kissed his mouth. There was a lick, a bite, and he was gone, sauntering away toward the tub.  _ Was that smooth? I hope that was smooth. _

“You’re good with your mouth,” Otabek answered honestly. Yuri stretched his arms over his head before glancing over at him. “I meant to tell you that the other night.”

Otabek stepped into the tub and held a hand out for Yuri. Holding him for balance, Yuri stood in the knee-deep water and waited for Otabek to sit down first.

“You’re just saying that. It was the first time I’d ever done it, you know.” Yuri was sure he sucked at it. Ha, pun intended again.

Otabek leaned against the back of the tub and spread his legs wide enough for Yuri to fit. He reached up, looking almost like a needy baby, and Yuri lowered himself into his arms. He did fit quite nicely in the space between his knees, back to Otabek’s chest. The warm water and his boyfriend’s embrace relaxed his whole body.  _ Man, I just noticed how exhausted I am _ . Well, he did skate his heart out earlier. He deserved a little relaxation with his favorite person.

Otabek rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder and absentmindedly rubbed circles on his chest.

“I thought you said the tub was too small for two people,” Yuri muttered.

“I might have been lying,” Otabek admitted with a puff in his breath. “If you had joined me a few nights ago, I just know I wouldn’t have been able to control myself around you.”

Yuri allowed his weight to sink back into Otabek as the meaning to his words connected in his brain. Otabek wanted to fuck him that night. Yuri was sure he’d have plenty of jerk-off material when he thought about how differently the events of that evening could have played out.

“You know that I don’t  _ want  _ you to control yourself around me.” Yuri covered the hand on his chest with his own, thinking about earlier on the podium when they held hands.

“I told you,” Otabek chided, nosing his way behind Yuri’s ear. “I’m not going to stick obtrusive objects up your ass when you have to skate the next day.”

Yuri’s closed his eyes and let Otabek’s deep and calm voice envelop him. His head tilted to the side on instinct, and the lips and teeth grazing his skin made him gasp softly. He still had his hair tied in a ponytail from his routine, and it gave Otabek free range of his neck.

“But you will tonight, right?” Yuri lowered his other hand on Otabek’s thigh.

“Do you want me to?”

Yuri sighed. “You’re really dumb sometimes.  _ Yes _ , I want you to. How many times do I have to ask for it?”

“I mean, I like hearing it.” Otabek laughed when Yuri elbowed him in the ribs, and he held onto him tighter. “If you really want me, I’ll see what I can do.”

“What is so complicated about putting your dick in my ass?” Yuri huffed, impatient and demanding despite the color in his cheeks. “I can’t be that difficult to get it up and hump me like a dog.”

Okay, that last part was more of what Yuri’s dirty fantasies consisted. During the long months they would go without seeing each other, he had to rely on his imagination.

“You have no shame, do you?” Otabek kissed behind his ear and brought his hands to Yuri’s thighs. First, they caressed the skin lovingly. Then he slowly dragged them up, and suddenly Yuri had a hard time forming words. That was probably Otabek’s goal.

“No shit,” Yuri said, mentally waving goodbye to his composure. Otabek’s fingers tickled him in the best way. He could feel himself get half hard just from the anticipation. “You like it, though.”

Otabek hummed. “I do.”

His fingertips skirted over Yuri’s skin. They pressed into the dip right where his legs met his body, close enough to Yuri’s balls to pull another gasp from him. Otabek then did something wonderful by hooking his thumb over the base of Yuri’s cock and curling his fingers around his sack. Extending two fingers, he rubbed Yuri’s perineum. Because his body told him to, Yuri bent his knees and spread them a little. God, what a sight he must’ve made.

The simple, intimate touch was enough to make him grow fully hard. Otabek loosely wrapped his left hand around the shaft and stroked, going slow so the water didn’t splash. His right hand still did brilliant things to Yuri’s more sensitive parts. He’d rub more at the spot between his balls and his ass, or he’d pause to roll the sack against his palm. It had Yuri breathless.

Yuri had to rest his head against Otabek’s shoulder as he moaned, fingernails digging into his skin where they grasped at his thigh. Otabek didn’t protest, though Yuri was certain there would be half-moon marks in the area for the next few days. The pace of Otabek’s left hand was as magnificent as it was frustrating. Yuri’s erection pulsed with need, leaking pearly liquid into the bathwater.

A wet finger circled his entrance, and Yuri nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn’t think he’d be so sensitive there, but the touch sent waves of pleasure through his body that broke and crashed right in his dick.

“ _ Fuck _ , Otabek…” It was hard to breathe normally. Yuri reached up and behind him to thread his fingers in Otabek’s hair.

“Tell me if it’s good or not.” Otabek sounded much more put together than Yuri felt. He held onto the steadiness in his voice, soft and affectionate.

When two fingers pushed harder on the spot, Yuri arched his back and started babbling “So good. So,  _ so  _ good. God, Beka, it’s too good...”

He tugged on Otabek’s hair and whined. Later, he’d deny he made such a noise at all.

Otabek squeezed harder on his shaft, tugging the foreskin over and back again and driving Yuri absolutely insane. The middle finger on his right hand pushed  _ just  _ insistently enough, and it slipped into his body without much resistance. Yuri squirmed from the pleasure, which caused some water to slosh over the side of the tub. The finger pumped in and out, slightly curved, and matched the pace of Otabek’s left hand.

Yuri released Otabek’s hair in favor of grabbing the back of his neck for more support. He scratched on accident, trying to pull Otabek down because he didn’t know what his body was asking for. He wanted  _ more, harder, deeper _ , but he couldn’t put any of it to words. Otabek, bless him and his perfect hands, seemed to get it. He pulled the finger out and gradually pressed two back in. It was just enough to make Yuri feel full, and two hands working him over kept him moaning Otabek’s name.

Everything boiled up and bubbled over the edges. Yuri clenched down on the fingers inside of him and had the best goddamn orgasm of his life.

Otabek waited like a gentleman before draining the tub. Yuri regained his breath and at least a little of his composure. He stood on wobbly legs and lazily dried himself off. He didn’t do a good job, apparently, because Otabek took the towel from him and actually dried his skin properly.

“Don’t think we’re done yet.” Yuri stood in the middle of the bathroom, fully nude, and glanced pointed down at the erection between his boyfriend’s legs. “We’re going to the bed and finishing the right way.”

“You didn’t like what I did for you?” Otabek asked innocently, though it really wasn’t because Yuri knew him too well to be fooled.

“Don’t try to avoid the subject.”

Yuri grabbed Otabek by the wrist and tugged him out of the bathroom. He lay on his back on top of the bedsheets, watching with hooded eyes as Otabek climbed over him.

“We don’t have lube,” Yuri said, ignoring for the moment the knot building in his stomach again, “but I think we can use some of the hotel lotion. There should be enough in it for tonight—”

Otabek interrupted him with a sweet peck to his lips. That peck turned into a few more, and a few more, until they tilted their heads in opposite directions to kiss deeper. Otabek sighed through his nose, his breath rushing over Yuri’s cheek. He sounded aroused, and Yuri was ready to give him an orgasm that matched his own from before.

They took their time kissing, which Yuri really appreciated. Otabek’s lips were soft and gave nicely at the press of his mouth. Yuri’s tongue wandered out, swiping along Otabek’s bottom lip until he could slip it inside.

When they parted, Otabek gave him the gentlest smile. It calmed some of the anxiety Yuri was trying so hard to push down. One more kiss, and Otabek was off of him.

“I have lube, you know,” Otabek said from where he rummaged around in his suitcase. He handed it over, and Yuri inspected the clear bottle as Otabek repositioned himself on his hands and knees. “You can never be too prepared.”

“Huh,” Yuri said, because he couldn’t think of anything better to say. One less thing for him to worry about, probably.

Otabek sat back on his heels and took the bottle back. After coating both palms in it, he kneaded Yuri’s inner thighs. The lube wasn’t cold, but it did feel weird and slimy against his skin. Why did Otabek put it there anyway? That wasn’t even close to his ass.

“What are you doing?” Yuri’s eyes flicked between Otabek’s eyes and his hands.

“Trust me.”

Yuri did, he really did, so he took a slow breath and nodded.

Otabek added more lube to his cock, hand sliding up and down to spread it evenly, before capping the bottle and settling it next to himself. He gathered Yuri’s legs together and raised them up. Both of his ankles rested on the same shoulder, following Otabek’s movements as he sat up on his knees behind him.

“I really admire how flexible you are,” Otabek mused. He held his length in one hand and dragged it along the cleft in Yuri’s ass. As weird as it felt with the lube on his skin, Yuri blushed because it was also hot as fuck.

“Pervert,” he mumbled, watching Otabek’s face from where his head rested on the mattress. His arms splayed uselessly out to his sides, palms facing up and fingers slightly curled.

Otabek wrapped one arm around Yuri’s legs and held them in place as the other guided his erection forward. Yuri felt the breach of his blunt head, but it wasn’t anywhere near where he thought it was going.

With the lube on his thighs, Otabek’s length slipped easily between his legs. He pulled himself flush against the backs of Yuri’s legs, and he was just long enough to poke through the front. What the hell? This wasn’t sex.

“Hey, Otabek,” Yuri called with a small frown. He tried sitting up, but the position kept him firmly on his back.

Otabek smiled that infuriating smile and gently rocked his hips back and forth. The sensation of his cock thrusting between his thighs was…nice. But Yuri wanted to get fucked.

“Why aren’t you putting it in my ass, you tease?”

Otabek rolled forward a bit harder, and Yuri’s next words died in his throat. It was getting him erect again.

“I think this is just as nice. It’s warm and tight.” Otabek reached down and lightly stroked Yuri’s length, matching the slow pace with his hips.

“Yeah, but—ah!”

Otabek cut him off with another thrust, and Yuri could start to see the appeal. The cock that fucked his thighs also brushed against his balls. Otabek stroked him in all the right ways. Yuri had to admit it was hot.  _ Really  _ hot.

Above everything else, Yuri really loved the way Otabek looked. The position obviously made him feel good. He leaned forward with his powerful body, hovering slightly above Yuri as he started to pant and moan. His dark hair hung in his eyes, fluttering with each thrust he delivered. Was this what sex looked like? Yuri couldn’t wait to find out.

But maybe he  _ could  _ wait, because Otabek unfailingly continued to show him new and exciting things to do with each other.

_ Fuck. I love this man. _

“Yuratchka…”

Otabek’s breathy voice pulled him back to reality, and Yuri’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere. He arched off the bed and came into Otabek’s waiting fist. As a last attempt to help his boyfriend along, Yuri crossed his ankles. The result was a very snug fit around Otabek’s dick and a wet sensation spreading between Yuri’s legs.

When Otabek’s climax passed, he carefully lowered Yuri’s legs back down to the bed and crawled over to lie down. Yuri turned on his side, facing him, and didn’t have to look to know there was a mess that needed to be cleaned up. They both needed a bath. A real one this time.

“If I have a rash on my thighs tomorrow morning, I’m going to make you rub aloe on it until it goes away.” Yuri stuck his lip out in a pout, but it was ineffective because of the way he snuggled against Otabek’s side a second later.

“I would gladly.” Otabek slid his palm up and down Yuri’s arm and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Was that better than handjobs and blowjobs?”

Yuri hid the subtle flush in his cheeks against Otabek’s shoulder.

“Better than handjobs and blowjobs,” he agreed.


End file.
